


The One Where Thomas Actually Does Something With His Feelings

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: The school dance is on its way and Thomas is feeling the pressure to find himself a date. The catch is he doesn't want just any date and Minho the best wingman encourages him to go big or go home.





	The One Where Thomas Actually Does Something With His Feelings

“So are you taking Newt to the dance?” Minho asked, walking straight up to Thomas’s locker with no hesitation and definitely not being quiet about a thing. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Thomas continued putting his books away, but his cheeks were notably tinged a little bit pinker than normal. Minho rolled his eyes at his best friend. 

 

“You are so so bad at hiding your feelings. You may as well scream at the top of the lungs how much you love that kid.” Thomas glared at him. 

 

"I do  _not_ have that large of a crush on Newt." Thomas of course was an expert at evading his feelings and Minho being the ever important balancing act, snorted audibly.    


 

"And I must be the queen of England." At the remark, Thomas smirked ever so slightly. Minho gave him his best mother hen glare. "Come on man. You will definitely combust if you don't say or do something about your internal struggles soon."

 

They both know that Thomas has a love/hate relationship with romance. He wants to find a partner but he also is afraid of being hurt again. 

 

Last time stung still. Teresa refuses to talk to him and that was perfectly reasonable but that doesn’t mean the rather dysfunctional breakup didn’t leave a scar or two.  

 

“You need to tell him how you feel. You can’t keep avoiding this because it will just get worse if you let it fester in you.  I know you aren’t one to just talk about your feelings unless forced to so now is the time. Ask him to the dance. The worst he can say is no. But I have a feeling he will say yes.” Minho gave Thomas a smile and a nod in Newt’s direction.  

 

Thomas pushed past the lump settling in his throat.  Newt was standing just a few feet away.  His sandy blonde hair fell in his face as he read a novel in the shade. 

 

Thomas stopped breathing momentarily, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.  Newt looked so good in his school sweater. Such a simple thing and yet Thomas had to keep control or he’d explode.  

 

He had been in love with Newt for so long that the thought of telling him both excited Thomas and freaked him out big time. 

 

“Hey Newt.” 

 

Newt looked up to see Thomas approaching him. His heart skipped a beat. He tried to act all cool and collected but of course, as expected, failed miserably. “Hey, Tommy. What’s up?” 

 

“I was wondering...do you want to go to the dance with me?” Newt jerked up at that.  He looked at Thomas. The other boy’s eyes were eager but nervous, reflecting Newt’s own inner thoughts.  

 

“Sure!” Newt gave him a small smile although internally he was doing an inhuman victory screech.  

Thomas grinned broadly, causing Newt’s insides to flip flop. 

 

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 7!” Thomas clapped him roughly on the back and headed to class. Later that day, Newt recounted everything to Minho who also slapped his back in congratulations.

 

“It’s about time that bozo did something!” Minho had a twinkle Newt recognized as if he was in on some joke Newt was not. 

 

“Yeah. I just wish he’d asked me sooner but better late than never I suppose.” And he took a big swig of his soda, swallowing hard as the butterflies wouldn’t stop fluttering. 


End file.
